


绝对臣服

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Relationships: 贤驼
Kudos: 11





	绝对臣服

［找一个主人……］

林煐岷犹豫地敲完最后一个字，论坛的帖子发了出去，字母论坛里的求主求奴贴很多，但林煐岷的帖子发出去没多久，就已经有人回了，不过并不是有主人上门认领，而是吐槽林煐岷的要求太过奇葩。

［不接受疼痛的奴？那还出来玩什么……］

不是的……又被误解的林煐岷顿了一下，再次放弃了找一个S的打算，尽管性欲上头的时候，他曾幻想过无数次成为有主的奴，但现实确是，没有尝试疼痛前对那种感觉跃跃欲试，可入圈之前一下子就被科普了最重口的程度，以至于林煐岷到现在还没有实战过。

没有合适的人选也打消了他多次想要找一个固定S的想法。

也没有回复帖子里的问答，林煐岷关上了字母论坛，也果然如他所料，没有消息的帖子石沉大海一般，已经毫无讯息了，而继续投身于忙碌生活中的林煐岷，在那一天，收到了一条私聊。

［D:找主吗？］

林煐岷反复确认了好几遍，才意识到的确是D发给自己的，D算是圈子里大部分人都知道的大神吧，偶尔会做一些不露脸的科普直播，林煐岷入圈的一点点原因大概也有D的功劳。

［mm:找的］

反复思索了很久，林煐岷才有些紧张地回了一句话，避免自己在上班的时候叫出声，他低着头捂住嘴巴。

会不会太高冷了……？等了一会不是秒回的结论让林煐岷开始反省自己的回复，是否太过僵硬了，对面的人大概也没有多想就回复了。

［D:成年了吗？无性？］

［mm:成年了！其实吧……都可以，前辈不是一直都做无性的吗？］

林煐岷想了想D的一些视频里，的确是讲解了许多经验细节，但是有没有和奴们做爱这回事，他毕竟不是当事人，也不会太清楚其中的内幕。

［D:嗯，不一样，这次是固定的］

D要找固定奴？那这下多少m得哭死啊，如果对象不是林煐岷的话，大概他也是那群人中之一，林煐岷又反复盯着那句话看了两三遍，单薄的文字就让他的心跳起伏跌宕，隐隐是有些心动的。

加了好友，也互报了坐标，但说实话韩国就这么大点地方，要找人也是比较方便的，林煐岷这个人比较直白，对话一来二去间，已经把自己卖的差不多了，反倒是一点D的信息都没套到，搞得他心痒痒的。

关了灯，月光透过白色的透明窗纱趴在他身上，将夜色里的情欲一一暴露，林煐岷轻轻捏着包皮往下推，露出娇嫩圆硕的龟头，很快气息就粗重了起来，手指与粘液互相交染的触感，愈发激烈的动作。

“唔……”

直到后脑一滞，身体瞬时崩得紧紧的，林煐岷忙抽出一张纸包住龟头的地方，没两下射得手里全是，空虚的穴道收缩着，似乎等待着被填满。

当天晚上林煐岷就做了一个梦，幻想中的D是一个西装革履，胡渣还未剃干净的大叔，仅仅只是一个眼神，林煐岷就腿软得走不动路。

和D约的第一次见面调教是在一周后，粉色的跳蛋是在见面前三天的样子收到的，好在林煐岷拿到手后没有立刻拆开，遥控器在D的手里，而林煐岷需要做的，就是带着这枚跳蛋去见D。

和私密的跳蛋一起寄过来的还有一份体检单，这也是林煐岷第一次知道D的现生名字，金东贤。

林煐岷有些堂皇，想了一会儿不知道该怎么回复D，于是手足无措地把自己上个月公司体检单翻出来，给D拍了过去，并且再三保证，自己是健康的。

按着说好的那天，林煐岷自己简单地做了灌肠，甚至中午的时候就没再选择进食，肚子空荡荡脑袋沉甸甸的感觉有些不适，但别无他法，他有多期待这次见面，现在就有多么紧张。

艰难地扒在洗手台上，沾满了草莓味的润滑液涂满了整个手心，包括厚厚抹上一层的跳蛋，颤抖着摸索到抵在还有些松软的穴口，穴口也湿哒哒的，括约肌失去了自控力，异物一点一点被推了进去，起初与体温相斥的温度让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，很快，体积较小的跳蛋被塞了进去，撑开一小块肠道。

“唔……啊……”

林煐岷轻轻咬着下唇，压下急促的呼吸将脸埋在自己胳膊上，隔着衣服好像都感受到脸颊滚烫的温度，适应了好一会儿他才起身，将手上黏腻的油状物冲洗干净，D没有让他穿内裤，他就夹着腿套上一条宽松的裤子，跳蛋的线状小尾巴拖在穴口，隔着裤子都能感受得一清二楚。

异物感不是很严重，大概是心理原因，林煐岷总觉得自己一松懈下来，跳蛋就会借着润滑滑出来，以至于林煐岷走路的的时候总是下意识地夹着腿，收紧着后穴。

佯装平常的模样走在商场里的感觉，实在是太羞耻了，尽管擦肩的路人根本不知道这个淫荡的人，身体里夹着色情的事物，就是这种反差感，让只有林煐岷一个人承担着担心的负重。

D会在哪里呢？会不会是刚刚无意间碰过肩的路人，又会不会在某个角落观察着这么拘谨的林煐岷？

路过排着队的咖啡店的时候，门被推开而引发的风铃声，细碎轻盈地钻进林煐岷的耳朵，清冷的冷水香飘了过来，林煐岷下意识地给出来的人让了位置，顺便小声地道歉挡了路，体内的跳蛋开关醒了。

紧绷的神经忽然断了，林煐岷诧异地往四周看了看，人太多了，而体内开着低档的跳蛋此刻放肆地震动着，只有自己能够察觉到的嗡嗡声，紧张和无措直逼懵掉的大脑。

在哪呢？

“先生是不舒服吗？”

一声问候打断林煐岷的思绪，他这才意识到刚刚差点撞上的人还在他身后，礼貌生疏地问候着，眼前的这位戴着金丝眼镜，梳着标准的背头，嘴角微微扬起显得有些刻意，一身黑色的西装勾勒着精壮的身躯，如果也是同类的话，大概是S的标准打扮。

“没事没事。”林煐岷反应过来忙摇了摇手，要怎么和路人解释舒服不舒服，更何况这个人看着也只是礼貌一下。

“在找人吗？”

没想到被敷衍了一下的西装青年又提问道，他压在眼帘嘴角的笑容又上扬了几分，等到林煐岷看向他准备走人的时候，才惊讶地看清他手里的东西。

粉色的花状物实在是握不满一个手心，对面的人一直藏在指尖把玩着，在看到林煐岷憋红了脸说不出话的时候，金东贤这才凑近轻声道：“还是……在找这个？”

也实在是看不出来是遥控器的样子，可把林煐岷拖回现实的是，体内加了档震动得欢快的跳蛋。

“D？”林煐岷惊讶出声。

金东贤对他比了个嘘的手势，然后朝林煐岷背着的方向走去，大概和林煐岷想象中的D反差太大，常年不露脸的直播里面，穿着衬衫西装裤的D露出的那双手，青筋如同河流分支一般交叉着，一双有力而诱人的手落在奴的身上，仅仅只是抚摸，林煐岷就硬得不行了。

D真的看上去好年轻啊……林煐岷这么想到，忙紧张地踩着小碎步跟上前面的人，体内的跳蛋还处于二档，以至于快步走着的林煐岷看上去太过滑稽。

跟着金东贤下了地下停车场，弯曲的绕着路让他的目光都落在前面的男人身上，林煐岷还恍恍惚惚的，如同飘在虚浮的空中一般不真实，又紧张着想要打破这个沉闷的氛围，等着金东贤下一步的指示。

“上车吧。”

金东贤走到副驾的位置先给林煐岷开了车门，这样的绅士风度和不经意间的温柔，都让林煐岷无法招架。

反复调整着坐姿好让体内的玩具能舒适地动着，在狭小的车盒里，似乎一直被压抑地嗡嗡声格外清晰，林煐岷有些拘谨地揪着衣角，忽然跳蛋停了下来，他侧过脸看着驾驶室的金东贤。

金东贤往后把后座的礼盒拿了出来，很小很小，就够林煐岷一只手的大小，金东贤轻声道，“给你的礼物，打开看看吧。”

林煐岷摈着呼吸小心地拆开外包装，里面是一个赤红色的项圈，里层包裹着软软的一层绒毛，外面一层是赤红色的皮质，在正中有一个金色的小勾圈，连接着一条链子。

“项圈是定制的，金属片的背面刻着你的名字，林煐岷，很好听。”金东贤单手开着车，靠着按下的一大半车窗，沿途中钻进一片的深夜空气，微凉的风席卷着林煐岷的神智。

进酒店的时候，林煐岷抱着礼盒乖巧地跟在金东贤身后，进了电梯，最后进房间，很巧的是房里正好有个单人的沙发，金东贤先进门开了空调后，将西装外套挂在衣架上。

“送你的礼物喜欢吗？”

林煐岷被金东贤轻轻按着，坐在了床上，他点点头。

“喜欢。”

“戴上让我看看。”

项圈被取了出来，林煐岷紧张地吞咽了口口水，项圈挂在脖子上的时候，似乎是有些大了，金东贤微微倾身，手指绕到他脖子那边，将项圈调整到合适的地步，细软的绒毛轻轻擦着脖子上的皮肤，有些痒痒的。

“乖，让我摸摸头。”金东贤说完，将手掌垂在自己大腿根的位置，林煐岷突然间明白了过来，他的呼吸稍微有些急促起来，俯下了身体膝盖稳稳地跪在地上，把头向金东贤的手掌靠了过去。

金东贤的手轻轻抚了两下林煐岷头顶的发丝，然后手又伸到他下巴挠了两下，就像是逗弄着一只猫咪，温情的挑逗让林煐岷一点一点陷入，伸展开的心扉飘到了云端。

“抬头。”

听着金东贤的话扬起下巴的林煐岷，露出细嫩白净的脖子，中间紧紧圈住的项圈色差太过显目，金东贤拿着链子凑近扣在项圈中间，解开两颗扣子的衬衫在他弯腰的时候，露出前襟下一片精壮的胸膛，金东贤身上淡淡的香水味，也恰到适宜，让林煐岷有些回味。

被金东贤牵引着链子，带向落地窗那边的沙发，膝盖上柔嫩的皮肤磨蹭到坚硬的地板，尽管隔着裤子，还是很不适应，林煐岷一点一点爬了过去，内心的羞耻感代替着膝盖上的疼痛，林煐岷的呼吸开始急促起来，他甚至脑海里只剩下自己的呼吸。

脑子里的思绪瞬间崩掉一片空白，回归平静的呼吸后，只剩下心脏扑通扑通乱跳的声音，血液瞬间涌到头顶，等到金东贤在他面前坐了下来，林煐岷的双腿微微颤抖着，依旧跪在他面前。

“叫我。”金东贤的手轻轻捏住他的下巴，迫使林煐岷只得仰着头看向他。

“D。”

啪地一声一个耳光落了下来，打得林煐岷措手不及方寸大乱，差一点跪着身体不稳朝侧边倒去，惶恐不安的心跳瞬间飙上了限速，没有等到训斥反而是金东贤的手轻轻在他脸颊上摸了摸，有些心疼地问道，“疼吗？”

生理性的泪水逼到了眼眶，林煐岷在他的目光下摇了摇头，轻声否认道，“不疼。”

“叫我什么？”

明白过来的林煐岷微微低垂着头，软糯糯地应道：“主人。”

“喜欢主人打你吗？”金东贤安抚性地摸摸他的头。

不可否认的是，林煐岷在承受那一耳光的时候，伴随着手足无措和害怕，更多的是未知的快感，捉摸不透的金东贤，从得体的见面到现在的柔韧有余，都让林煐岷一点一点陷入疼痛的回味里。

“喜欢主人。”

两面的回答让金东贤轻笑出声。

之前从行李箱掏出来的黑色布带，金东贤又拿了过来，将林煐岷拖到了自己腿上，小心翼翼不敢压着坐的小奴让金东贤觉得有些好笑，他伸手帮林煐岷解着衣扣，直到衬衫大敞开，露出白净的胸膛和小腹，金东贤有些恋恋不舍地用指尖轻轻滑过。

黑色布带被蒙在了林煐岷眼睛上，眼前陷入黑暗，但好在在主人的怀里，让他没有不安的情绪。

“你记住，我们的安全词是……”金东贤漫不经心地说道，“摇头，如果觉得不舒服就摇头，我会停下来的。”

“是，主人。”

林煐岷轻轻咬着下唇，连同自己的身体一起敞开在主人面前，等待着下一步指示。

【TBC】


End file.
